


Whoops

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Series: An Alternative Post Ragnarok [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom!Loki, Consensual Underage Sex, Hence the rape tag, Intersex Jotun, Intersex Loki, Jealousy, Loki's a perv, M/M, Peter's so innocent, Topping from the Bottom, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Virginity Kink, bossy bottom Loki, but it's still technically statutory rape, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: Loki seduces Peter.





	Whoops

Seducing the Man of Spiders was easy. Loki needed to only throw the boy a few long, lascivious looks, and stretch his long, pale, mostly-bare legs (he’d been wearing a silk gown) and within minutes he had the poor sod in his lap as he himself laid down, kissing the boy, and taking off his ridiculous Midgardian clothes. Goodness, it was as though they were designed to stay on or something.

He brushed his hands over the boy’s pale chest and nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled the rest of the shirt off.

“I got-“ Peter said, bringing his hands down to unbuckle his belt, but Loki merely snapped his fingers and the pants and belt were in a pile in the corner… curiously not the boxers, though, but Loki had always secretly enjoyed removing clothing from his partners (just not the hard to remove things designed by sad little virgins who were never going to get laid). “Whoa.”

“Indeed,” Loki smirked, hooking his index fingers into the garment and pulling it down enough to expose the boy’s prick. It wasn’t large, and it _certainly_ wasn’t Thor’s. It was about five inches… maybe? Chubby enough, he supposed. To be fair to the boy though, he was only fifteen-going-on-sixteen, or something like that. Older than when Loki had had _his_ first sexual experience, once you converted their physical-maturity stages, but still developing. Goodness, he really hoped that the boy would grow bigger, for his future partners’ sakes. Unless he preferred to bottom or something. Loki, though? This was just what he had wanted. A cute, sweet little cockling about to lose its virginity. He took the little viper into his hands and begun to pump it till it stood tall and proud against Peter’s abdomen. (Six inches now? Maybe…)

blushing, Peter reached his hand through the open gown to rub Loki’s own member.

“So how does this work?” Peter asked, point blank. “I know how it goes with girls, but between two guys…?”

Loki smiled. “You mean anal? Well, I was personally hoping to have you take me here,” he moved forward and ground his now wet quim against Peter’s thigh. Peter’s eyes widened.

“You have- wait, is this an alien thing? Does _Thor_ ha-?”

“No. This is a feature amongst Jotun. And do not mention my brother in bed.”

“Oh, haha, right, kinda a boner killer, huh?” Peter laughed awkwardly.

“No, because he might hear his name being called and come over here.” Loki said, matter-of-factly. “We wouldn’t want my brother to walk in this, now would we?” He asked ominously.

“N-no,” Peter gulped, rawly.

“Good,” and then Loki sank down to take Peter’s cock into his mouth.

Peter let out a high-pitched gasp, followed by a long, drawn-out moan as Loki bobbed his head up and down the penis, easily taking it into his mouth. He’d taken Thor’s cock before, this was nothing. He then jerked the cock a bit more before positioning himself above it.

“W-wait- don’t you need to get stretched first?” Peter blushed.

“What do you think I was doing before you got here?” Loki smirked at the boy, sinking down onto the boy’s erect member.

Oh, this was _so_ much better than his fingers, and definitely his the spot. Loki began bouncing his hips, Peter groaned, thrusting up to meet him.

The slender god was quite a sight, his semi-long hair hanging as his head was thrown back in ecstasy, encompassed by that scanty, emerald green robe that brought out his eyes, jerking himself off. Not to mention that he felt _divine_ around Peter’s cock.

Peter knew he wouldn’t last long, and after about a minute came into Loki’s yielding cunny. To his surprise, and mild horror, Loki did not stop. “Don’t worry,” he purred, “You’ll get it back.”

He kept bouncing, rubbing his hands over Peter’s chest, playing with sensitive nipples. The man was right. Peter did get it back. Only, as he got it back, Loki hovered over him, slipping off of him. “Take me against the window,” he ordered.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He was a teenage boy, and he was _horny_.

Loki wrapped his legs around the boy’s waist. He knew that he’d be heavier than the average Midgardian his size because his bones and muscles were more dense, similarly he knew that the spider that had bitten the boy had caused him to gain supernatural strength, and he let out a pleased sigh as Peter locked him against the window, and pushed back in.

Peter rutted up against him hard. Sex was even better than all of those teen magazines had said! He plundered Loki’s wet and open walls, enjoying the tight squeeze, the mild, rhythmic contractions of Loki’s genitalia encompassing his.

“F-finger my clit,” Loki said, moving the boy’s right hand down to where they were connected, and adjusting it so that his thumb was against Loki’s clit. The boy did as asked, and the god moaned. “A-and suck my nipples.” Peter complied as well, leaning in to take the god’s left between his tongue and teeth. They were mostly leaning against the window right now for support. Goodness were they lucky that Tony Stark had designed the building so perfectly, else they may have toppled out of it.

Peter felt his orgasm approach when all of a sudden, Loki’s breathing hitched, and he began to convulse around Peter.

Peter had never felt anything this good in his life. The pull and push of Loki’s inner-cunt muscles as they rang him dry, swallowing every bit of seed that they could get. The gush of new liquid surrounding his penis. The warmth of it all. He nearly passed out.

Panting heavily, Loki gave himself a few pumps, spilling on both of their stomachs. He lowered his feet to the ground. The two swaying parties eventually managed to lose enough balance to fall onto a heap on the floor, Loki not having it in him to magic up something to make them more comfortable.

“So, your systems… they work independently?” Peter asked, once he caught his breath.

“Yes. If you would like, I can give you a second demonstration,” Loki smirked, dragging Peter’s right hand down to his arse. “Tell me, youngling, have you ever heard of anal?”

“Step. Away. From. Each. Other!” A loud voice from the doorway boomed at the same time a huge burst of thunder clapped.


End file.
